Bygone
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: It used to be about her and about him. But now, it's all about them. [AU]


Note: This fic is a reverse plot of the story with the same title that I also wrote before. The plan was only to make it Ozlice version but since that is Angst and I don't want to give Ozlice an angst, I reversed it.

This is an AU and both of them are college students and they're classmates.

Warning: Mature content ahead. Please read at your own risk. (No explicit scenes.)

 _I do not own Pandora Hearts._

* * *

 ** _..._**

 _Bygone - used to; former; previous; old_

 _..._

Being dubbed by each other as the biggest, the ultimate and the one and only rival for almost ten years now, Oz and Alice were always getting on each other's nerves. They were contenders for the top rank, competitors for the first place, opponents for the highest position. They had multiple disputes, debates and endless banters. They argued, quarreled, brawled and fought.

They even hurt each other physically when they were young and immature. Oz had pulled her hair and Alice had kicked his shin. Oz had pinched her cheeks and Alice had bitten his arms. Oz had pushed her on the ground and Alice had tripped him on the corridor.

When they got older, they learned countless of profanities, numerous insults and several words of obscenities that they threw at each other's faces like a crumpled paper, it didn't hurt much but there was still an impact.

Growing up together, they did every attempts one could think just to prove that the other was superior than the other. They didn't restrain themselves, didn't suppress their resentments, didn't held back - not even once - in the mayhem they created.

There used to be two things they do together before, one was to fight, the other was sex.

The first time they did it was out of deep curiosity. They made a deal that night, they would take each other's virginity and then forget everything the next day. To say that it was a mess is quite an understatement. They literally had no clue where to go from where, didn't know exactly how to act, weren't aware precisely when it's time to move or to advance or to proceed. After an hour of going round and round, they both reached the end, nonetheless.

The second time was a drunken night. A party by a common friend, a house all for themselves, and tons of cocktails and alcohols were the reason they had been provoked. That time, it was rather a pleasurable feat. They knew how to start, how to take action and how to progress as if they made an effort to do a little, if not a lot, research because of the last time, though both of them denied it with all their might.

Twice became thrice, thrice became four times, four times became sometimes and sometimes became oftentimes. They did it to appease, to loosen up, to relieve stress. Naturally, Alice had been hanging around and seeing other guys and undoubtedly, Oz had been dating and having flings every now and then. However, when it came to _it_ , they only sought for each other. They agreed and used each other, despite the antipathy, because a rough and angry sex was more thrilling and exciting. It's not about affection, it's about horniness.

That was until they fell in love.

It was quite predictable and understandable. They grew up with each other's side. Their homes were only a yard and a garage apart. They went to the same elementary, high school and university. They even took the same course, not to mention they're classmates in most of their subject periods. They practically did a lot of things together, courtesy of their 'close' families.

One day, Alice was seriously courted by some wealthy guy and Oz had to restrain himself from punching the intruding third party right then and there. He was fuming. Every time he saw them together, his blood would boil, especially when Alice was obviously going along with him only to spite Oz and/or to make him jealous.

Oz had confronted her. He tossed insults after insults. He ranted his outrage and wrath. He professed the underlying sentiment behind his everyday façade and confessed the yearning and devotion he had been harbouring toward her for quite a while now. As tears rolled down her cheeks, Alice answered him with a slap in the face and a passionate kiss in the lips.

With constant jests from their friends, few jealous and envious glances from some by-standers, and several cheers from their families, they eventually got together.

The usual bickering, the continuous counter attacks and the habitual squabbles all remained. They also maintained the rivalry. Except, the insults became tender, words became soft and swearing became mild. The sparks, gleams and twinkles on their eyes as they looked at each other were always present. The touches also became frequent, so were the giggles and delightful chuckles.

They had romantic dates, occasional sleepovers, and extended phone conversations. They tried the couple looks, spent time w/ each other's family and shared plenty of sweet kisses. They also made a lot of love.

Tonight, Alice's parents left her alone for a business trip so Oz will come over.

Alice feels excited. It has been a while since the last time they were alone together without any thesis to write. She is anticipating something, _him_. She wants him to kiss her, to touch her, to hold her and to do things with her.

She waits. Until the second he enters the house, she waits. With a lot of expectation, she waits. Through the period of her resting time, she waits.

She goes to kitchen to fetch a slice of chiffon cake as she decides to eat it while waiting. When she comes back at the _sala_ , she sees him, dressed so comfortably and all goofy and smiles. She sits at the sofa, places the saucer with cake at the table and sets her game face.

"Good evening." He says after a full minute of staring at her. It is not associated with a jibe or an expletive, it's just plain two words greeting.

She hums while taking a glimpse at him, not missing the lust-filled eyes ogling at every part of her body that is exposed, or the tone that is perceptibly clouded with desires and wants and everything on that line, or the heavy breaths resulted from the thoughts and ideas of the things they can - will - do.

She stares at him, direct and inviting. He walks to her, slow-paced and suggesting. He sits next to her, picks the fork and takes a bite at the cake. Alice grumbles and he laughs. He takes another piece and waves it front of her, telling her to open her mouth. She complies and takes a jab for it. However, Oz replaces the fork with his face so her lips land on his, thus, resulting to an open mouthed kiss, a good way to start the long night.

It used to be about a command, sometimes a request, then a confirmation or either a small nod or a pissing shake that indicated they wanted to or they refused to. But now, it's all about the art of seduction, the exchanging of meaningful gazes and smiles that seep through the heart.

They take their time on tantalizing each other. She lures him and he claims her. Their hands are anything but still. They roam around, caress, stroke, and fondle each other's bodies. They carefully and gracefully discard the clothes, touches lingering on every sensitive part and chortles echoing throughout the house.

It used to be about rushing and charging in a split of second while focusing and giving attention only to the part where it's supposed to receive. But now, it's all about the playful teasing, the slow and passionate kisses, the expressive and consequential looks and the hands that graze from the most trivial up to the most delicate part of their bodies.

No matter how impossible it may seem, the two of them trudge to her room, lips securely attached and limbs intricately tangled to each other. With so much excitements on their sleeves, they leisurely yet steadily advance to the main point, not forgetting to give a little show to please one another and to make the mood hotter and steamier. Alice starts eliciting sounds of delight due to the pleasure building up, so does Oz. Respective moans, growls, and heavy pants can be heard and it will only take a few decibels for the neighbor to catch the sound.

It used to be about the swearing and curses, the demand to go _faster_ or _harder_ or _keep going_ , and the snarls of satisfaction and contentment. But now, it's all about the whispering of encouraging words and sweet nothings, the soft uttering of their names and endearments, the declaration of deep affection and fondness.

Alice is already feeling the coil deep within her stomach. It is deliciously entwining and twisting around as they move with synchronization and coordination. After a deliberately powerful thrust, she finishes first while her arms cling on his shoulder and her cries muffle by his mouth. Not long after, he reaches his peak as he nuzzles her neck and mumbles a breathless _Alice_.

It used to be about _her_ and about _him_. But now, it's all about _them_.

It used to be about going on their own paces, without any warnings or reassurances, they just got into action trying to satisfy their own selfish selves. But now, it's all about doing feats to please her or performing acts to arouse him more, about offering her excitements before stepping into borders or giving him a lot before taking a few, about making sure that both of them are getting their needs and wants and everything they can give.

It used to be about the hickeys, marks, and blotches that proved their crave and lust and lechery, sometimes just to irritate him/her. But now, it's all about the love marks on almost every part of her body or the bite marks mostly on his shoulder, sometimes on his neck, which they consider as the seals of ownership and evidences implying how they just can't get enough of each other.

It used to be about sex, about exchanging nothing but profanities, about drawing a line they forbade each other to step. But now, it's all about making love, about promises of forever, about unending declaration of love and attachment.

After a few minutes of catching their breaths and regaining their composures, Oz lays her in a comfortable position and settles beside her. He tucks her small frame on his own and gives butterfly kisses all over her face as they embrace and snuggle and just simply cuddle. Alice smiles sweetly at him and softly mutters the words _I love you_ which he responds with a sweeter _I love you more_.

It used to be about making herself look decent and either sleeping on the guest room or leaving the place without even saying a single word to her rival-with-benefits. But now, it's all about the extra care, the little kisses, the warmth and coziness, and all the pledges and commitments they exchange after the euphoric act.

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting any forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!

 _A/N: If you want to read the original, just send me a PM and I'll give you a link, it's on my Livejournal account, the characters are different though._


End file.
